


Not a concerned wife

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time SG-1 is late to return, Janet has to hide her concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a concerned wife

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não uma esposa preocupada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664706) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #021 - late.

SG-1 wasn’t like other teams, Janet understood that. She understood that things rarely went as planned as far as they were concerned, but that they had the best survival rate of all off-world teams. She understood that the fact they were late to return didn’t necessary mean they were in danger, and she even understood that she couldn’t insist she remained on the base after her shift just because of it. She had no cause to stay, no reasonable explanation for her worry, couldn’t find an excuse that wouldn’t raise suspicions.

For the first couple of months, when what they had was new and the idea of Sam in another world away from her reach and in danger was too much for her to bear, she tried to think of ways to stay, but the excuses ran out as the crisis situations piled up and it became too easy to tie her late nights with SG-1’s missions. The SGC was a different place, where useful people weren’t discharged unless it was absolutely necessary, but they could easily be reassigned, it wasn’t worth the risk.

So Janet went home and tried to pretend that everything was alright, as she did every time SG-1 was late. She made dinner, told Cassie that Sam wouldn’t be coming that night, and waited for a call. Sam always called when it was too late to come by, she knew Janet wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. Janet worried, worried as anyone who had a loved one in the frontlines, but she couldn’t play the part of the concerned wife. It wasn’t fair, but it was the life that they chose to live, walking a thin line to keep their jobs and their relationship, and it was worth any sacrifice. Even if it meant she wasn’t notified when SG-1 was late to return or missed a scheduled check-in. Even if it meant most nights she had to come home alone and lie to her daughter, pretend that everything was fine. Even if it meant knowing she wouldn’t be called if the worse happened during a mission.


End file.
